


i'm lost (i'm found) in you

by eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu
Summary: Victor lost his ring.Or: the one where everyone thinks Victor is a terrible (soon-to-be) husband.





	i'm lost (i'm found) in you

Victor wakes up to Yuuri softly shaking his arm.

"Hey, I'm leaving now. You’re coming later?"

He buries his face further into the pillow and cries a complaint. Yuuri, sweet and loving Yuuri, giggles and kisses his neck.

"Don't be too late, alright?"

And then he’s gone. Their front door clicks closed and Makkachin runs back to bed. Victor rolls enough to hug the poodle, but keeps his eyes closed. He carelessly plays with his ring finger, enjoying the smoothness of his skin, while consciousness slowly leaves him again.

It's strange for him, the morning person of the house, to be the one oversleeping. But he did have too many drinks last night, so it’s good that he has one more hour to rest-

Wait a second. He traces all his fingers again. And again- skin, skin, skin.

Victor sits with a jump, startling Makkachin, and looks for his hand. 

There is no ring on his finger. There is no ring on his finger? _ Why _ there is no ring on his finger?

_ It’s ok _ , he breaths, _ it must've fallen. _

  
  
  


Well, _ if _ it fell, it was not in their bedroom. Neither in the bathroom. Neither in the kitchen. Not even in the living room and even less so in the guest - _ Yurio's _\- room. He would know, for he searched every room twice and then a third time just to make sure. It’s not even in the fridge, like the car keys that time.

The clock shows 9:43 and not only he lost his engagement ring, he’s also late for practice now.

"Ok, Makka. When was the last time I had it for sure?" He asks as he dismisses another call from Yakov. First things first.

Makkachin just tilts her head.

They had practice the whole day yesterday and then came straight back home. Yuri called Yuuri - and only _ Katsudon _ \- to go the the movies and Victor went out with Anya, who he hadn’t really seen since the break up that shall not be mentioned. So they went drinking and he came back home almost 2 in the morning. Somewhere between these events he lost his ring.

The problem is: he doesn't particularly remember wearing his ring in any of those moments. That is, he is always looking, whenever he can, at his precious ring and rubbing his finger on it but- that’s exactly the problem: he’s always doing it; It became so normal he doesn’t even acknowledge it when he does.

Considering it’s nowhere in their apartment, he probably lost it:

  1. a) at the rink (lucky);
  2. b) at the bar (bad); or
  3. c) at the cab (worst).

One last look at his naked hand makes him want to cry, but Victor has never been one to give up. So he takes his car keys and the blue dog leash:

"Makka, we've got a mission!" 

  
  
  


He stops the car in front of the building and takes his phone out of his pocket. It only takes a few seconds before Yurio picks up.

"_You're late. Where the hell are you?_"

Victor ignores the question. "Yurio, I need your help."

"_Katsudon’s asking for you_."

“Hum. By the way, can you sneak into the lockers and see if by any chance there’s a gold ring lying around somewhere? Maybe look in the showers?"

"_Huh? Why would-_" The line goes silent for a while before Yurio takes a sharp breath. "_You didn't lose your ring, right?_"

Victor ponders and caresses Makka’s soft caramel fur.

“Maybe? Yuuri can’t know.”

"_Oh God, that's lame even for you, old man._” The teen shouts. “_How could you screw it up so much_?"

Victor flinches and closes his eyes. 

"Can you just look for it? Please?"

"_... Fine_."

He sighs in relief and let’s go of Makkachin.

"Thank you so much, Yurio. Can you pass the phone to Yakov?"

Yuri scoffs, but does as he asks.

"_Vitya, you're late._"

"Good morning, Yakov! Could you coach Yuuri today?"

"_Victor..._"

"Just keep him busy as long as possible. Tell him I had to- to do something."

"_You are in no position to skip practice. If you think-_"

“Something very important like… I don’t know, take Makkachin to the vet.”

“-_europeans are in two weeks and you spent a whole year_-”

Finally, Victor spots the dark haired man leaving the building.

"By the way, Georgi is not going to practice either. Bye, Yakov~!"

"_Vitya! If you hang up this call-_"

Victor hangs up and waves a hand.

"Georgi! Here, here!"

Georgi stops his walking and approaches cautiously, his bag falling from his shoulder a suspicious look on his face:.

"What are you doing here, Victor?"

"I need your help."

  
  
  


"You lost your ring." 

"Yes, I just told you that."

Georgi stares at him shaken.

"I can't believe you lost your wedding ring."

"Engagement ring." He corrects. Mostly because there's nothing much else he can say. Victor himself can't believe it either.

"I thought you cared about Yuuri."

"I do!" Victor squeals. "Which is why we are going to find it before he notices. Could you call Anya for me?"

Georgi gasps and Victor knows that he screwed up.

“Uh- what about you drive and I, uh, do the calling?”

His rinkmate mortified stare follow him all the while he stops the car and change seats with him; and while he dials the number; _ and _ while he leaves a voicemail asking her to call him back- which he is obliged to end quickly when Georgi starts ranting “She will not call you back, Victor, she never does-”

And then Georgi keeps sending him hurtl glances, except those are now followed by intense comments on how cold the world has become and that love, indeed, is dead.

“For goodness sake,” Victor breaths as he steps out of the car, with Makkachin’s leash in hand, and make his way to the pub: “I didn’t lose it on purpose-”

"Excuse me," A black haired woman stops them as they enter the door. "we are closed."

"Oh, hi!" Victor waves and politely smiles. Makkachin barks a greeting as the good mannered poodle she is and Georgi just… sulks. "I came here with a friend last night and I think I lost something."

She nods in comprehension and takes them to what seems to be a lost and found box.

"We are still cleaning, so it might not have been found yet. What did you lose?"

"My engagement ring."

She stops looking into the box and turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You came to party with a... friend and lost your engagement ring?" 

Victor opens his mouth and then closes it again.

She looks at him like he is the most disgusting human being on earth (honestly, he agrees).

  
  


They are looking at the bathroom, along with the cleaning staff - lost and found box long forgotten - when his phone rings.

"Anya!"

"_Vitya, did something happen?_"

"Uh, yes. Did you see my engagement ring?"

Anya immediately groans. "_You are now calling to talk about it too? Yes, Victor. I saw your ring. Congratulations. Can I hang up now?_"

He frowns and absently looks behind the sink. Not there too. "So you're sure I was wearing it last night?"

"_If I'm sure? Half the night you rubbed it in my face and wouldn't shut up about your perfect fiancé; the other half you held it and cried because said fiancé left you alone. I'm pretty sure you were with the damn ring_."

"Oh." He feels the hope deflates in his chest. So it's definitely not in the rink, just as Yuri texted him earlier. They've looked the whole bar now and it's nowhere in sight. He cleans his throat and blinks a few times. "Do you remember if I, uh, took it off at some point?"

"_God forbid it. Why...? Don't tell me you lost it_."

"..."

"_Oh my god. Oh my god!_" The woman snorts. "_You los-haha-you lost his ring?_!"

Victor hides his face in his hands and falls on the bathroom floor.

"I’m having a crisis here."

"_Sorry. But, hahaha, God, the irony! I can’t believe it._"

“Me neither. Yuuri’s going to hate me.”

“_No he won’t. It sucked a lot listening to you, but if I learned something is that you adore him more than Makkachin adores you, and that's a lot_." She giggles once again. “_Sorry. But if he’s half as amazing as you made it seem, I’m sure he’ll forgive you_.”

He says goodbye feeling a bit less miserable than before. With a sigh he gets up.

"Let's go, Georgi. There's no use-” He turns around and finds Georgi curled over the a toilet, scanning every single space with fiery determination. Wow, so that’s what a true friendship is like?

  
  
  


They leave a contact number with the judgemental lady from before, even though Victor’s sure she wouldn’t call if she did find the ring.

What is he supposed to do now? Either it’s somewhere at the bar and they missed; or someone already found it and took it; or he lost at some random cab going back home. Either way, chances of finding it are close to zero. He’ll come back home without a ring and Yuuri will cry and hate him.

Unless-

"Oh! I'm going to buy a new ring!” He exclaims. “It's plain gold, so Yuuri shouldn’t even notice-"

"Victor." His rinkmate cuts coldly and Victor turns to the man at the back seat inquisitively. Georgi looks offended. "That is the ring Yuuri gave you as a sign of his feelings. He gathered his courage and bought it especially for you. It’s wrong to replace it like that."

He sighs and sinks a bit more, feeling a new wave of guilty wash him. "You're right."

They fall into silence again. Yuuri's never going to forgive him. They’ll divorce even before they get married. Who gets Makka guardianship? Sure he’s been with her longer, but she loves Yuuri so much; it would be unfair to force her to let him go too because he screwed things up.

Unless-

"Oh! I'm going to buy a new ring-"

"Victor!" Georgi cuts in, exasperated.

"What?” Victor raises his brow. “Oh, I mean, I'm going to buy a new ring. As in a new pair of rings. And propose again. And beg for Yuuri’s forgiveness and pray he is still willing to marry me."

From the passenger seat, Makkachin barks in agreement. She’s always so supportive.

Georgi stares at him surprised. "That’s… That's actually a good idea."

"Yes, I hope so."

"That's a very good idea."

"Yes, it's our best shot until now-"

"Yes, I can see it!" Gregori no less than shouts, Makkachin jumps startled and Victor grimaces, focusing on the road. "The selfish and careless man breaks his lover heart, only to painfully regret it later and to beg forgiveness proving his love over again, and again, and again.”

“Well, I hope it takes a less amount of ‘agains’, but to put it simply, yes.”

Georgi hums. “That's a great story. You should skate to this theme next season."

Victor looks at the man behind him and forces a smiles. "I think I'll just focus on finding the perfect ring now."

  
  
  


_ "Do you even know his ring size?" _

"Of course I do." Victor examines the rings the helpful man brings to him and hold his phone tighter. "You see, I was going to propose - I even got his size with Hiroko. Yuuri just beat me."

_ "Well, then maybe it was not all bad you lost the ring." _Chris points.

"I suppose. Perhaps it was fate?" Georgi awaits outside, with Makkachin. He considers the options in front of him and turns to the attendant: "Do you have anything... less plain?"

The clerk tells him to wait a second and Chris laughs on the phone.

_ "You know Yuuri, Victor. Nothing too flashy." _

"Ah, you're probably right." He sighs resigned and dismisses the clerk with a hand. That’s when he sees _ the _ ring. Victor yelps and jumps on the counter. "That one with the line of gems in the middle! Could you bring it, please?"

Chris’s laughter dies._ "Victor. I'm serious, just take a simple gold ring." _

That’s probably the prettiest ring he ever saw.

"_ Wow _, I like it, I love it! Can you make one with blue gems and other with pink ones?"

_ "...Victor, are you listening?" _

The attendant is happy to inform they can, indeed, do it. 

"Found it! Thanks for your help, Chris. I’ll send you a picture!"

He ends the call in the middle of Chris protests and frowns. He needs to stop turning off on people like that. Oh, well.

"When would you like the rings for, sir?"

Victor taps his chin. "Anytime today?"

The man's smile falls and he stares at Victor as if he just grow another head.

"I really need them today.”

The man keeps staring. Victor sighs and puts his wallet on the counter.

"I really really _ really _need them today."

"I-I'll talk to the manager."

  
  
  


_ "I don’t know what will unsettle Yuuri the most: that you lost your ring or that you paid three times the price of a already overpriced ring to have it today." _

“Yeah, and I thought I asked Georgi to keep it as a secret?”

_ “He kept. Of Yuuri at least.” _ Mila laughs. _ “Are they beautiful at least?” _

“They’re not ready yet, but they’ll be the most stunning pair of rings in history. They’re gold and have this fillet of gems in the middle, you know? And I asked for them to make one with blue gems and the other with pink ones, because that are our colors. It was the color of our costumes-”

_ “I know why, Victor. Everyone and their aunt knows that. And they sound amazing.” _

“Huh, I’ll just have to wait here until it’s ready.” The clerk sends Victor an annoyed glance and he sighs. “Is Makka alright?”

_ “Yeah, she’s here with us, since he couldn’t go to your house. Yakov isn’t happy.” _

“Oh he is happy, he just don’t have a happy face.”

_ “Hum. Yuuri wants to talk to you.” _

“What? Mila, you’re next to him? Did he hear anything? Mila, I thought I asked-”

_ “Victor?” _

“Oh, hello Yuuri!”

_ “Uh, hi. Is everything alright?” _

“Yes, yes. Just some… things I had to sort. I’ll meet you at home when I’m done.”

_ “Ah, so you’ll be finished until eight, right?” _

“Until eight?” Victor tilts his head and frown.

_ “Yes? We have to get to the restaurant until eight, otherwise we lose our reservation- _ ” Victor gasps and Yuuri goes silent. _ “You remember we’re going out for dinner tonight, right?” _

No, not at all. “_ Yeees _, of course. Know what, I’ll meet you at the restaurant. Alright?”

Yuuri makes that little noise._ “Sure.” _

“Thanks. See you later, dear. I love you.”

Yuuri sighs and sounds almost relieved. _ “I love you too.” _

Victor puts down the phone and looks at the clerk.

“Change of plans: I need the rings until 8 P.M.”

The man gapes at him as if he’s crazy. (He may as well be, if the ridiculously big amount of money his bank account loses is anything to go by.)

  
  
  


“Hello, I have a reservation under ‘Yuuri Katsuki’?”

“Of course, let me see.” The man smiles at him and turns to his tablet. He frowns. “Wait, you said ‘Katsuki’?”

“Yes?”

“So you’re with the man waiting for over an hour?”

“Uh-”

He looks at him disapprovingly and his lips turn into a thin line. “Follow me, _ sir _.”

Victor recoils.

He spots Yuuri sitting on a chair, behind his poodle themed phone case. He dismisses the waitress and runs to him.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looks up at him and his face lights up in surprise. “Vitya!”

Victor falls on the chair right in front of Yuuri and slams his hands on the table. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry I’m late.”

Yuuri let’s go a shaky breath and smiles. “At least you’re here now. Is everything alright?”

The Victor notices his furrowed brows, the tip of blood on his lower lip and feels like hitting himself. Now he made Yuuri worry. Great.

“Everything’s just fine!” He assures and sends a quick glance to the menu. “Are you ready to order?”

  
  
  


He taps the table while waiting for the waitress to bring their broschts and peeks at Yuuri, who’s looking at anywhere but him. Victor was going to wait until after the dinner to tell Yuuri, having proven his love again and again _ and again _ until then, but Yuuri seems really disturbed and it’s probably Victor’s fault for disappearing the whole day, missing practice and getting late.

He takes a sip of his water (“A champagn-” “You have practice tomorrow, Victor.”) and searches for the little box in his pocket. He swallows and looks at Yuuri once more. Blushing, tense Yuuri. Ok, he has to do it now.

“Yuuri, I have to ask you something.”

“Huh?” Yuuri stammers and with a deep breath Victor gets up from the chair. “Vitya? Wha-What are you doing?”  
He takes the box from his pocket, walks right where Yuuri is sitting and falls into one knee. Yuuri gasps and his eyes grow. “Yuuri, I can’t express in words how much you’ve brightened my life. I want you to bright everyday of my life for the rest of my life.” He inhales smiles and open the tiny velvet box. “Will you marry me?”

Yuuri lets his cellphone fall and stares shocked at him. “We- I- I thought we were engaged already?” He asks, high pitched and in confusion. “Victor what- why are you doing this?”

Victor’s chest crushes with guilt, he takes a deep breath and:

“I lost our engagement ring!”

Yuuri just… just blinks at him. Once. Twice. At the third time Victor shoves the rings at the table and takes Yuuri’s hands into his.

“I’m a terrible, despicable human being. I’m the worst fiancé in the history of marriages. I swear, I cherished the ring you gave me with all my life; I have no idea how I managed to lose it last night, but I did and I understand completely and even agree if you never want to talk to me again-” Yuuri’s hand tremble under his grip and Victor feels his heart sinking. “But I love you so much Yuuri, and I’d do anything for you, so if you can ever forgive me and still want to marry me, I’d be the happiest undeserving man alive-”

Victor is sure he’s screwed, Yuuri’s cheeks start getting red and he opens his mouth-

And breaks into laughing. He convulses and chokes and curves himself and when Victor thinks he’s almost done, he’s guffawing all over again.

“I’m sorry, I’m- haha- Sorry, but Vitya- You didn’t lose your ring.”

Victor makes an offended noise and lets go of his hands. “Excuse me? I spent the whole day freaking out because of this, I think’ I’d know for sure that I lost it.”

“No, you didn’t.” Yuuri shakes his head and takes a black box from his own pocket, which he opens to show… two golden rings. “I took it off this morning. Remember?”

Victor stares at the golden band, who silently mocks back at him and then turn back to his fiancé. “What?”

“Yeah. I took it this morning to get them engraved, remember? I told you this morning, were you too asleep to listen?” He shows him a amused smile. “I wanted to propose again tonight. Properly, this time.”

If Yurio was there he’d gladly point out that it wasn’t Victor sleepnes, but his stupidity that caused all this situation. Yakov would grunt in agreement.

But they’re not there, so Victor just stares at the rings - a snowflake! A tiny snowflake, how sweet can Yuuri be? - and feels his eyes growing teary. He jumps on his fiancé’s arms with a pitched cry. “So this means yes?”

Yuuri laughs and hugs him tightly back. “Yes.”

  
  


“At least now we’re even.” Victor says, showing Mila his right hand, now with two golden rings. “Yuuri proposed and I proposed too.”

Yuri stops fake gagging to frown and crosses his arms over his chest. “Uh, actually no? Katsudon proposed twice.”

Victor drops his hand and tilts his head. Yurio then gasps and starts shaking his head.

“Ah, I take it back! I take it back!”

But Victor already has that determined look in his face and turns to hug his - now two? three? times - fiancé. “Yuuri! Not fair, I have to propose once more!”

Georgi nods. “You should skate to it and propose at the final.”

Yurio groans, Mila laughs and Yakov angrily yells at them to go put on their skates at once.

Yuuri yelps and makes a scene of pretending he’s embarrassed. (Victor knows better.)

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably some typos and errors, but i hope you enjoyed reading this! It was just a silly fic idea to get me writing again.


End file.
